swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wędrowiec
Rozdział 1 Wojna pomiędzy Republiką Galaktyczną a Imperium Sithów gorzała już całe lata. Granica pomiędzy mocarstwami, zmieniając się w niewielkim stopniu od układu do układu, pozostawała jako tako utrwalona. Na linii frontu walczyły i ginęły tysiące żołnierzy obu stron, zaś głębiej, w światach rdzennych, swoje osobiste konflikty prowadzili przeciwko sobie nawzajem Rycerze Jedi i Bractwo Sithów. Sithowie byli najważniejszymi osobami w swym Imperium. Oddani Ciemnej Stronie Mocy, władali swoim państwem żelazną ręką. Nie poprzestawali jednak na nim; pragnęli kontroli nad całą galaktyką. Na tym opierała się ich filozofia: na podboju i poszukiwaniu coraz to większej potęgi. Na drodze stawała im jedynie armia Republiki oraz znienawidzeni, pradawni wrogowie bractwa – Jedi. Wojownicy Ciemnej i Jasnej Strony, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, ścierali się na niezliczonych polach bitew w walce na śmierć i życie. Szczęk mieczy świetlnych zagłuszał wszechobecny wojenny harmider; wokół unosił się pył i skały, którymi oboje w siebie rzucali; ciskane przez Sithów pioruny nieraz wzniecały ogień, który popielił okolicę; aż wreszcie jeden z nich ginął, rozpłatany przez drugiego. Mimo to, ani Sithów, ani Jedi nie ubywało na tyle, by wywołać rozłam na linii frontu. Republika i Imperium trwały i walczyły ze sobą nieprzerwanie; do uszu Mrocznej rady docierały nawet wieści, jakoby Senat na Coruscant chciał nawoływać do zawieszenia broni i pertraktacji. Wzbudzało to u Lordów uśmiechy politowania – Sithowie nie zwykli bratać się z wrogiem. Co jednak sprawiało im niemałą satysfakcję, to fakt, że duch walki Republiki podupadał. Czuli w Mocy, że jeszcze trochę i przełamią linię obrony i wylądują na Coruscant jako zdobywcy, a sztandary Imperium na zawsze zawisną na masztach w całej galaktyce. ---- Bitwa o Ord Mantell przebiegała bez zarzutu. Siły Imperium posuwały się naprzód, wspierane przez korpus sithańskich wojowników. Na czele szturmu stali admirał Tresh, przewodzący flotą i zabezpieczający układ przed wsparciem Republiki; generał Marcos z wojsk lądowych, skupiony na szturmie stolicy planety, Worlport oraz Darth Istarr, głównodowodzący wojowników oraz całej inwazji. Siły wszystkich trzech dowódców skupiały się na bronionej niczym twierdza mantellańskiej stolicy. Żołnierze i Sithowie, wspierani przez chirurgicznie precyzyjny ostrzał z niskiej orbity, przebijali się na ulice miasta i z zimną krwią zabijali obrońców. Zaraz za swoją awangardą wkroczył przez zniszczoną główną bramę anzacki Sith, Darth Istarr. U jego boku szedł towarzyszący mu człowiek – akolita. Na twarzy Istarra pojawił się złowrogi, sadystyczny uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł jeszcze żywego, ale już niedługo, republikańskiego żołnierza. Jego ludzie musieli go przegapić. Z uśmiechem satysfakcji sięgnął po niego Mocą i gdy tylko zawiesił go przed sobą, patrząc mu w oczy, z policzków Anzata wypełzły cienkie, zwinne, oślizgłe mackowate twory. Podsunął żołnierza bliżej. Nim ten spróbował jakkolwiek mu się oprzeć, Lord Sith wbił owe macki w jego nos. Oczy człowieka uciekły do góry i przestał się miotać, wkrótce tracąc wszelką siłę życiową. Usatysfakcjonowany przekąską, obcy odrzucił bezwiedne ciało na bok i ruszył dalej. – Mój panie – zwrócił się do Istarra jeden z wyżej postawionych żołnierzy. Sama świadomość, kim był jego najwyższy dowódca, napawała go niepokojem – Lord i jego uczeń aż nadto dobrze to wyczuwali. – Zabezpieczyliśmy główne ulice. Siły Republiki skupiają się wokół pałacu. – Dobrze – odpowiedział Anzat i skinął głową w kierunku swojego ucznia, który odpowiedział mu tym samym, niecierpliwie bawiąc się mieczem świetlnym przy pasie. – Niech nie pozostanie z tego miasta kamień na kamieniu, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Chcę widzieć, jak ulice spływają krwią tych republikańskich kundli... Utrzymajcie pozycje i nie pozwólcie im przejść do ofensywy. Zaraz do was dołączymy. – Tak jest, panie. – Żołnierz złożył mu pokłon na tyle głęboki, na ile mógł, po czym ruszył ku reszcie swoich towarzyszy. – Też to wyczuwasz? – zapytał swego ucznia Istarr. - Jedi... – Nie da się tego z niczym pomylić – przyznał, potakując, uczeń. – Khonsu – zwrócił się doń bezpośrednio po imieniu. – wykaż się i zabij ich. – Jak sobie życzysz, panie. Palce Khonsu zacisnęły się ciasno na długiej rękojeści. Sith przyspieszył z chodu do biegu, błyskawicznie dołączając do innych wojowników oraz do żołnierzy Imperium. Aktywował ostrze i ruszył na Republikanów, a dzikość błyszczała mu w oczach jak zwierzęciu. Wspierane przez Sithów wojska z Dromund Kaas miały wręcz miażdżącą przewagę. Wtem jednak z murów pałacowych zeskoczyły zakapturzone postacie. W ich dłoniach zabłysnęły zielone, niebieskie i żółte miecze świetlne. Rycerze Jedi ruszyli na pomoc siłom Republiki i starli się na polu bitwy z wojownikami Imperium. Gdzieniegdzie szczęk ostrzy zagłuszał eksplozje granatów i wystrzały blasterów. Miecz Khonsu zatrzymał się na mieczu rodiańskiego Rycerza. Siłowali się przez chwilę, aż wreszcie obcy pchnął człowieka Mocą na ścianę budynku. Było to jednak za mało, żeby pozbawić Sitha przytomności. Kiedy Rodianin ruszył go wykończyć, ten aktywował nagle drugie ostrze, na drugim końcu rękojeści, i wykonał szybki zamach, odcinając swojemu przeciwnikowi ramię oraz rozcinając jego głowę. Jedi osunął się na ziemię, a Sith ruszył przed siebie, zwinnie unikając ostrzału, a gdzieniegdzie odbijając pociski z powrotem do „nadawców”. Razem z kilkunastoma innymi wojownikami przedarł się przez barykady żołnierzy Republiki. Wewnątrz pałacu czekało na nich jeszcze więcej wrogów. Nie byli dla nich wyzwaniem. Wkrótce jednak dołączyli do nich kolejni Jedi, zdeterminowani, by pokonać użytkowników Ciemnej Strony. Tu wreszcie odnaleźli godnych przeciwników. Raz po raz padał to Jedi, to Sith, przebijając i siekając się nawzajem mieczami świetlnymi. Tymczasem żołnierze Republiki skupili ogień na nadciągających wojskach Imperium. W pewnej chwili Khonsu pochwycił Mocą jednego z Republikanów i cisnął nim jak szmacianą lalką w kierunku Jedi, na którym się skupił. Rycerz w jednej chwili złapał żołnierza – na swoje nieszczęście, bowiem Sith, korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi, zaszarżował nań i przebił jego pierś swoim karmazynowym mieczem. Potem pchnął żołnierza na ścianę, efektownie gruchocząc mu kości. Wtem dostrzegł, jak przez frontowe wejście, niczym rozjuszona bestia, wpada Darth Istarr. Ostrze miecza świetlnego wirowało wokół anzackiego Sitha, tnąc wszystkich i wszystko, o co zahaczył, niezależnie od strony konfliktu. Kto mógł, zdołał odskoczyć w ostatniej chwili, kiedy Mroczny Lord w bardzo efektywny i efektowny zarazem sposób dołączył do walki. Skupił na sobie uwagę trzech Jedi, którzy okrążyli go, myśląc zapewne, że razem uda im się go pokonać. Khonsu, stojący w bezpiecznej odległości, wiedział jednak, że Istarr, choć o posturze uczonego, to był jednym z najdzikszych szermierzy, z jakimi miał do czynienia. O ile Rycerze Jasnej Strony nie mieli jakiegoś asa w rękawie, ów pojedynek mógł zakończyć się dla nich w tylko jeden sposób. Raniony wielokrotnie ze wszystkich stron, Darth Istarr ciął mieczem na lewo i prawo, odpierając ataki Jedi. W chwili przypływu gniewu złapał Mocą jednego z nich i zacisnąwszy pięść, błyskawicznie zmiażdżył mu tchawicę. Wówczas inny Rycerz zamachnął się na niego, lecz cios został szybko odparowany przez Khonsu, który cisnął swój miecz pomiędzy zielone ostrze a plecy Mrocznego Lorda. Młody Sith ruszył na Jedi i silnym kopniakiem odepchnął go od swego mistrza. Zaszczyt uśmiercenia Istarra przypadnie tylko jemu! Wreszcie harmider bitwy zaczął cichnąć. Khonsu dyszał ze zmęczenia, obnażając zęby jak wściekły lew. Ci Jedi, którzy mieli w sobie choć cień zdrowego rozsądku, wycofali się głębiej w pałac razem ze swoimi zdziesiątkowanymi żołnierzami. Jeżeli nie zdołają uciec, wybiją ich w pień imperialni strzelcy. Sithowie triumfowali, wznosząc okrzyki na cześć ich mocarstwa i Imperatora, aż zatrzęsło się sklepienie. Worlport, a wraz z nim i całe Ord Mantell, należało do nich! Upojony triumfem Lord Istarr nie zdołał dostrzec swojego ucznia. Khonsu sięgnął po miecz świetlny i przyłożywszy emiter do pleców Anzata, aktywował go. Karmazynowe ostrze przeszyło jego bok na wylot, a z gardła Sitha wyrwał się okrzyk bólu. Mroczny Lord jednak był wciąż jeszcze silny, choć śmiertelnie raniony. Ostatnim tchem dobył własnego miecza i wyszarpawszy się uczniowi, tym samym jeszcze pogłębiając swoje rany, starł z nim energetyczne ostrza. – A więc to tak... – wycedził przez pożółkłe zęby Anzat. Jego wciąż płonące gniewem i pasją oczy szybko gasły. – Uczeń chce zastąpić mistrza...! – Czyż nie takie są zasady? – warknął Khonsu, przepełniony nienawiścią do Istarra. Lord zamachnął się w dzikiej furii, chcąc ostatnim tchem pociągnąć za sobą młodego Sitha w otchłań śmierci. Khonsu w ostatniej chwili zablokował cięcie, skrzyżował z nim ostrza i patrząc mu w oczy, huknął go głową prosto w nos, aż polała się zeń krew. Istarr upadł, a jego ludzki adept okrążał go i raz po raz miotał weń błyskawice, aby śmierć była dla niego jeszcze bardziej agonalna. – Jak bardzo ci się to podoba, ścierwojadzie? – warknął Khonsu do martwego już Anzata. – Teraz moja kolej! ---- – Mój panie – zwrócił się do Khonsu jeden z wysokich rangą żołnierzy, zasalutowawszy siedzącemu na tronie w pałacu Sithowi. – Transmisja przychodząca z Korriban. Khonsu poderwał się z tronu, rozbudzony tymi słowami. Jeżeli coś dochodziło z Korriban, to na pewno było to coś ważnego, niecierpiącego zwłoki. Żołnierz zaprowadził młodego Sitha przez okupowany pałac. Widział, jak zrywane zeń były sztandary Republiki, a na ich miejsce wieszano barwy Imperium. Za oknem wisieli wzdłuż drogi do pałacu pojmani, którzy okazali się zbyt oporni wobec nowych panów; służyli jako ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy również chcieli im się oprzeć: przyłączycie się lub zginiecie. Wreszcie Khonsu przeszedł do komnaty holograficznej – niewielkiego, przyciemnionego pomieszczenia wyposażonego w projektor. Drzwi za Sithem zamknęły się, a z ciemności wyłonił się hologram przedstawiający zakapturzonego, zdeformowanego przez Ciemną Stronę starego człowieka. Khonsu upadł na jedno kolano i ukłonił się nisko Mrocznemu Lordowi. – Mój panie. – Powstań – rozkazał Darth Decimus, członek Mrocznej Rady i najwyższy przywódca Sfery Strategii Wojskowych. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że inwazja na Ord Mantell przeszła pomyślnie. – Tak, panie – przytaknął Khonsu. – Gdzieniegdzie wciąż znajdują się niedobitki, ale szybko ich wykrwawimy. – Gratuluję. – Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na wąskich ustach Decimusa. – Tak samo gratuluję awansu w hierarchii... Lordzie Khonsu. – Odpowiedzią na te słowa było jedynie krótkie skinienie głową. Mroczny Lord wyprostował się i splótł ręce za plecami. – Tymczasem mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Z początku miał się tym zająć Darth Istarr, ale wierzę, że i ty dasz sobie radę. – Cokolwiek mi powierzysz, podołam temu. Tym razem to Decimus skinął głową. Wtem pomiędzy dwoma Lordami pojawiła się mapa galaktyki. Na niej wyraźna linia oddzielała tereny Republiki od terenów Imperium. Stary Sith wskazał palcem jeden z niezliczonych punktów symbolizujących gwiazdy. – Nasze skanery wykryły nietypową anomalię w regionach Jądra – rzekł do Khonsu. – Niemal wielkości księżyca, ale zdaje się przemieszczać. Przypuszczamy, że może to być coś na kształt tajnej broni Republiki, którą ukryli nawet przed sobą samymi. – Moim zadaniem jest to sprawdzić – dopowiedział Sith. – Zgadza się. Jeżeli to rzeczywiście jakaś forma broni, musimy posiąść ją szybciej niż Republika. Albo przejąć ją od nich. W obydwu przypadkach zapewnimy Imperium wielkie wsparcie. Jeżeli zaś okaże się to stratą czasu... Lepiej, by tak się nie stało. – Zrozumiałem, panie. – Khonsu ukłonił się Decimusowi. – Złapię transport i ruszam. – Taką mam nadzieję. – Mroczny Lord rozłączył się i w pokoju zapanowała ciemność. Rozdział 2 Przed Khonsu na platformie startowej stał pokryty czarnym i srebrnym lakierem frachtowiec. Wyglądał na dość stary, lecz zadbany egzemplarz. Sith obszedł go dookoła, poszukując potencjalnych skaz, jednak takich nie odnalazł. Statek był naprawdę dobrze zachowany. Rampa załadunkowa była otwarta. Khonsu wkroczył na pokład, powitany przez niewielkiego droida astromechanicznego model X2. Niewielki mechaniczny załogant jeździł z kąta w kąt i buczał raz po raz w binarnym, monitorując różne systemy statku. Zauważył nowego pasażera dopiero w momencie, gdy ten zastukał mechaniczną dłonią o ścianę. Wówczas, dostrzegłszy młodego Lorda Sithów, zapiszczał w zaskoczeniu. – Gdzie jest twój właściciel? – zapytał droida Khonsu. – To ja – odezwał się wychodzący z kokpitu mężczyzna w kombinezonie imperialnego pilota. Stanął przed Sithem i zasalutował mu młody Zabrak z tradycyjnymi dla swojej rasy tatuażami na twarzy. – Kapitan Rerge. Admirał Tresh przydzielił mnie panu w roli osobistego pilota. – Doprawdy? – Mężczyzna założył ręce na wąskiej piersi. – Co on wie, a co wy wiecie na temat mojego zadania? – Tylko tyle, że mam panu towarzyszyć, sir. Khonsu zmarszczył brwi, tylko częściowo widoczne na tle czarnych tatuaży wokół oczu. Czyżby również admirał został powiadomiony o misji w Jądrze? A jeśli tak, to ile Darth Decimus mu powiedział? Niezależnie jednak od tego, ile osób o tym wiedziało, to jemu przypadało wykonanie owego zadania. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok na Rerge'a i kiwnął głową. I tak był jedynym dostępnym pilotem w okolicy. – Wiecie, dokąd lecieć, kapitanie? – zapytał Iridończyka. – Gdzie tylko pan potrzebuje, sir – odpowiedział Rerge. – Może być i taka odpowiedź. – Khonsu otaksował go jeszcze raz spojrzeniem. – Na początek wystartujmy z tej planety. Dam wam znać, gdzie lecieć, jak tylko spojrzę na mapę. – Tak jest, sir. – Zabrak odszedł z powrotem do kokpitu. Tymczasem Khonsu przysiadł na ławie przed stołem z wbudowanym projektorem holograficznym. Aktywował go i uważnie przestudiował mapę. Zacisnął wargi i nachylił się nad hologramem, kreśląc palcem trasę, którą układał w głowie. Im prędzej dotrze do celu, tym lepiej, jednak nie mógł od tak wyruszyć z przestrzeni Sithów prosto do Światów Jądra, kontrolowanych w stu procentach przez Republikę, i liczyć na to, że nie wzbudzi podejrzeń... Wreszcie, namyśliwszy się, nakreślił trasę lotu. Skoro przebicie się przez blokadę nad Dorin nie wchodziło w grę, musieli przekraść się „bokiem”, przez terytoria neutralne: Przestrzeń Huttów. Khonsu w samotności pracował w niewielkim warsztacie pokładowym. Rozkładał i składał na powrót z użyciem Mocy swój miecz świetlny i liczył sobie czas. Chciał się czymś zająć, by dalej trzeźwo myśleć. Lata niewoli, a potem nauki u boku Lorda Istarra dawały o sobie znać: musiał być cały czas w gotowości. Pamiętał, jak spróbował raz podnieść rękę na swojego mistrza. Anzat wówczas potraktował go błyskawicami tak potężnymi, że kiedy Khonsu zasłonił się ręką, jego dłoń zwęgliła się wręcz na jego oczach, a reszta ramienia pokryła się kłującymi do dziś raz od czasu bliznami. Krew zalewała go na myśl o tym, co zrobił mu ten przeklęty obcy, lecz wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak to się z nim rozprawił. Uśmiech satysfakcji pojawił się na jego twarzy. Złożył na powrót swój miecz świetlny. Chwycił go oburącz, aktywował jedno ostrze, wykonał kilka zwinnych ruchów i wreszcie, wyłączywszy go, przypiął go do pasa. Wyważenie pozostało nienaruszone, idealnie dopasowane do jego rąk. W razie wypadku sama rękojeść mogła okazać się przydatna bez aktywacji, jako prowizoryczna pałka. – Mój panie – odezwał się przez intercom kapitan Rerge – za chwilę wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni nad Saleucami, proszę się przygotować. Khonsu już zmierzał powolnym krokiem w kierunku kokpitu, by przyjrzeć się układowi, kiedy nagle, zaraz po wyłączeniu hipernapędu, całym frachtowcem zatrząsnęło, jakby zostali czymś trafieni. Sith zderzył się ze ścianą korytarza i chwycił kurczowo metalową ręką za drabinkę do działka, trzymając się aż do momentu, w którym wstrząsy nie ustały. – Co tam się dzieje? – wrzasnął do pilota i biegiem dotarł do kokpitu. Stanął w przejściu, obojgiem rąk wspierając się o framugę drzwi, i dostrzegł za przednią szybą całą flotę najeżonych uzbrojeniem okrętów wojennych Republiki. – Przeklęta blokada... Zabierz nas stąd, zanim nas namierzą! – Hipernapęd musi ostygnąć – odpowiedział Rerge, robiąc, co może w kokpicie. – Proszę się czegoś złapać! Nie trzeba było mówić Khonsu dwa razy. Złapał mocno pobliską poręcz i nagle odczuł efekty brawurowej ucieczki przed ostrzałem w wykonaniu Zabraka. Ten zwinnie umykał działom wiszących nad nimi okrętów, raz po raz wykonując manewry, które wielu instruktorów lotów Imperium uważałoby za niedozwolone na egzaminach. Jego lot przypominał raczej ucieczkę przemytnika przed stróżami prawa. Tak długo, jak to działało, niech to robi! - przeszło Sithowi przez myśl. Dostrzegł po obu burtach nadciągające dwa NovaDrive'y. Myśliwce chciały ich przechwycić. Niedoczekanie. Khonsu wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie, skupił się, a po jego skroniach popłynęły krople potu. Nagle uderzył o siebie dłońmi, a republikańskie NovaDrive'y zakończyły swój żywot, pchnięte na siebie Mocą, zmiażdżone i wysadzone w próżnię. Frachtowiec przeleciał wówczas przez chmurę poskręcanego metalu, a Lord ruszył ku dolnemu działku. Górne z kolei zajął przez terminal astromech. Khonsu usadowił się na siedzeniu i chwycił pewnie za drążki. Jego twarz przybrała maskę agresji pomieszanej z desperacją. Kierując się Mocą, namierzył kolejne nadlatujące myśliwce. Rerge robił, co w jego mocy, by im umknąć, co działało jednak na niekorzyść Sitha, który nie był w stanie jak dokładnie wycelować. Wreszcie nacisnął spust i sprzężone działko laserowe wypuściło dwie wiązki w kierunku najbliższego interceptora, przekształcając go w chmurę wirującego złomu. – Długo jeszcze?! – warknął Sith. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi; Rerge był zbyt zajęty pilotażem. Zmierzali w kierunku planety, ścigani eskadrę myśliwców niby przez chmarę szerszeni. Khonsu nie był w stanie ostrzeliwać ich wszystkich naraz, nawet wspomagany przez obsługującego drugie działko X2. Wtem frachtowiec znów się zatrząsł, a całe oświetlenie zamigotało pod wpływem uderzenia rakiety wstrząsowej. Osłony zostały zdestabilizowane, byli całkiem odkryci. Wówczas trafiła ich kolejna salwa ze strony nadlatujących interceptorów. To bez sensu, pomyślał Khonsu i wygramolił się ze stanowiska. Ruszył ku kokpitowi. – Musimy iść do kapsuły! – przekrzyczał liczne alarmy, ale Rerge nie reagował. – Głuchy jesteś? Użył Mocy i obrócił fotel, na którym siedział Zabrak. Pokrwawione, pokiereszowane od eksplozji ciało pilota osunęło się na ziemię, a jego twarz permanentnie wykrzywiał grymas agonii. Khonsu został sam. Zagwizdał na droida i pobiegł z nim ku pojedynczej kapsule ratunkowej na pokładzie. Gdy tylko zajął miejsce, X2 zamknął za nimi drzwi i wystrzelił ich w przestrzeń. Przez górną szybę, otoczoną czterema niewielkimi silnikami, doskonale widać było moment roztrzaskania frachtowca na kawałki. Gdzieś pośród tego poskręcanego metalu i iskrzącej elektroniki dryfowało bezwładnie martwe ciało Rerge'a. Uderzenie w powierzchnię planety pozbawiło Khonsu świadomości. Dopiero po kilku godzinach odzyskał przytomność, wyrwany ze szponów niespokojnego snu przez swąd spalenizny. Otworzył przekrwione, szkarłatne oczy i instynktownym uderzeniem Mocy wystrzelił drzwi kapsuły kilka metrów w górę. Chwilę potem usłyszał metaliczny trzask kilka metrów dalej. Kaszląc, wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Znalazł się z dala od cywilizacji, na powierzchni trawiastego świata Saleucami. Do jego uszu dotarły piski droida. Wyciągnął Mocą astromecha z kapsuły, a ten stanął naprzeciw Sitha i ogarnął swoimi sensorami okolicę. Żadnemu z nich nic nie było poza dezorientacją i ewentualnym bólem głowy. Khonsu ujrzał na niebie kilka niewielkich, lecz wyraźnych plam – to kontury republikańskiej floty. Powinien się stąd ruszyć, by nie dać się złapać w razie, gdyby postanowili sprawdzić, czy przeżył lądowanie – zakładając, rzecz jasna, że widzieli odlot kapsuły. – Przeskanuj okolicę – rozkazał droidowi, podrzucając rękojeść miecza świetlnego w dłoni. – Masz jakieś ślady cywilizacji? Podłużne, niskie buczenie mechanicznego załoganta potwierdziło jego obawy: byli na całkowitym pustkowiu. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści i spojrzał przed siebie, na wysokie trawy. Niedaleko znajdowało się wzniesienie. Stamtąd powinien dostrzec więcej. Ruszył zatem wraz z droidem, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak daleko mają do jakiegoś osiedla na tej przeklętej planecie. Khonsu wspiął się na skaliste wzniesienie, wystające spośród wysokich traw jak wyspa na morzu. Dotarłszy na sam jego szczyt, przysiadł na pobliskiej skale i wlepił wzrok w horyzont. Daleko na wprost, pośród traw i nielicznych drzew, leżało jakieś miasto. Tam powinien znaleźć jakiś środek transportu, by ruszyć dalej. Tkwienie w układzie kontrolowanym przez Republikę dłużej niż to konieczne nie wchodziło w grę. Zszedł na dół i machnął na droida. Razem z nim ruszył przed siebie. Najwyraźniej skaner X2 albo został uszkodzony przez wypadek, albo faktycznie miał krótki zasięg, by wykryć tamto osiedle. Później się tym pomartwi. – Stać – zatrzymał Khonsu stojący przed wjazdem do miasta żołnierz. Objął wzrokiem mężczyznę, nie widząc w nim jednak zagrożenia. – Przejście jest ograniczone. Sprawy wojskowe. – Wybaczy pan – rzekł z udawaną grzecznością Sith – ale muszę dostać się do środka. Mam się tam spotkać z kimś ważnym, to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki! – Niestety, nie ja wydaję rozkazy. Ja je tylko egzekwuję. Wstęp tylko za okazaniem identyfikatora. – To bardzo ciekawe, ale o ile mi wiadomo... - Wyciągnął dłoń i zakołysał nią przed twarzą Republikanina. - ...nie potrzebujesz mnie sprawdzać. – Nie... potrzebuję pana sprawdzać. – Pozwolisz mi wejść, a sam zrobisz sobie przerwę na papierosa. – Zrobię sobie przerwę. Gdy tylko żołnierz zniknął wewnątrz posterunku, Khonsu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Naciągnął na głowę bordowy kaptur i popędziwszy przed siebie X2, wszedł do miasta. Mieszkańcy osady wydawali się nie przejmować wiszącymi nad ich głowami okrętami wojennymi Republiki ani samym swoim położeniem na granicy z Imperium. Gdzieniegdzie spacerowały oddziały żołnierzy, jednak ci wtapiali się w otoczenie, jakby świat ten przyzwyczajony był już do obecności armii po blisko trzydziestu latach trwania konfliktu i pilnowania niezmienionej linii frontu. Khonsu wkroczył z droidem do najbliższej kantyny, wypełnionej wieloma istotami wszelkiej maści i kształtów. Wnet odezwał się do niego na wejściu Gran-bramkarz: – Tu nie wpuszczamy droidów! Niech zaczeka na zewnątrz. Sith przerzucił wzrok z obcego na droida i wzruszył barkami. Astromech zabuczał sfrustrowany. – Skorzystaj z okazji i znajdź nam transport – powiedział doń szeptem Khonsu i wskazał na comlink przymocowany do swojego nadgarstka. Mężczyzna o wytatuowanej wokół oczu skórze wkroczył spokojnie do środka, minął tłum oglądający zdaje się wyścigi śmigaczy i usiadł przy niewielkim stoliku, z dala od gwaru. Wkrótce podszedł do niego droid-kelner i przyjął odeń zamówienie na kawę. Zadziwiające, że mieli tutaj mechanicznego kelnera, ale nie przyjmowali do środka cudzych droidów. Otrzymawszy kubek parującego napoju, Khonsu przyłożył go ostrożnie do ust. Gorąca, mocna kawa rozgrzewała wnętrze i wyrywała z resztek senności, które mogły jeszcze go trzymać. Wędrował wzrokiem po izbie, wyszukując potencjalnych zagrożeń, jednak nie dostrzegł jeszcze nic ani ani nikogo, którego mógłby pod to podpiąć. Widocznie nikt jeszcze nie skojarzył go z Imperium – tym lepiej dla niego. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i w spokoju popijał kawę. Do kantyny wkroczył niespodziewanie trzyosobowy oddział żołnierzy Republiki. Serce Khonsu zabiło szybciej; szykowały się kłopoty. Skrył się w cieniu i położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Musiał się stąd wydostać, ale jednocześnie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na spalenie przykrywki. Przywarłszy do ściany, praktycznie wtopił się w otoczenie i jedynym, co go dekonspirowało, to jego szkarłatne tęczówki, które wydawały się błyszczeć odbitym światłem pobliskich lamp. Wreszcie dotarł do niego odgłos nadchodzącego połączenia przez comlink. Aktywował niewielki komunikator ukryty pod rękawem i odebrał go. Z głośniczka wydobyła się seria pisków i buczenia astromecha. Mówił Khonsu w binarnym, że znalazł właśnie potencjalny środek transportu, ale potrzebna będzie jego interwencja, aby go przejąć. – Zaraz będę – odpowiedział lakonicznie i popatrzył po klienteli i przeszukujących lokal żołnierzach. Jak im tutaj uciec...? Wtem przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, prymitywny i prosty. Podniósł Mocą opróżniony kubek po kawie. Popatrzył po skupionych na wyścigach gościach, przymierzył się... i nagle z całej siły cisnął w tłum naczynie, które z głośnym trzaskiem rozbiło się o twardą głowę pewnego Besaliska. Czteroręki obcy rozmasował obolałą i krwawiącą powierzchownie głowę, a następnie warknął na gościa obok. Wkrótce dołączyli do kłótni ich koledzy i republikańscy żołnierze znaleźli się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem – w sytuacji, gdzie dwie bandy już nieco podpitych ludzi i obcych miało rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Burda wybuchła w jedną krótką chwilę. Kantyna wypełniła się krzykami, wulgaryzmami w wielu galaktycznych narzeczach, latającą tu i ówdzie fasadą – krótko mówiąc, nastąpił kompletny chaos. Republikanie próbowali opanować sytuację, nawet poprzez oddanie strzałów ostrzegawczych, panował jednak między nimi taki tłok, że nie dali rady nawet dosięgnąć swoich blasterów, przepychani z lewa na prawą. Khonsu uśmiechnął się do samego siebie, kiedy wymykał się z lokalu na zewnątrz. Khonsu podkradł się na lądowisko wojskowe Republiki. Dołączył do przyczajonego nieopodal X2. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się z wizjerem astromecha i obaj skupili się na wejściu, pilnowanym przez dwóch ciężko opancerzonych żołnierzy. Skryty za rogiem Khonsu obserwował ich uważnie. Popatrzył na droida. – Sprawdź, jak dobrze ich pancerze przewodzą prąd – rozkazał mechanicznemu nawigatorowi. X2 nerwowo ruszył ku żołnierzom. Dwaj ludzcy mężczyźni skupili na nim wzrok w konsternacji, zdziwieni obecnością czarnego droida w takim miejscu jak to. Wtem z jego korpusu wysunął się paralizator. Iskry zatańczyły chaotycznie po pancerzach i ciałach obu wojskowych, aż ulotnił się z nich dym. Wówczas wyszedł przed nich Khonsu i podmuchem Mocy rzucił ich do pobliskiego zaułka. Nim się obudzą, on będzie już daleko. Gwizdnął ostro na X2 i wszedł wraz z nim na lądowisko. Pośrodku okrągłego placu stał tankowany ciężki republikański myśliwiec – FT-6 Pike, o ile Khonsu się nie mylił. Słyszał wieści o ich osiągach ze strony imperialnych pilotów i widział holonagrania z bitew kosmicznych, w których Pike'i brały udział. Same te informacje sprawiły wówczas, że Sith zapragnął posiąść jeden egzemplarz tych cudownych maszyn na własność – i oto spełniało się jego życzenie. – Bak pełny, systemy sprawne, kody startowe... w porządku... – szeptał do siebie Khonsu, wisząc nad terminalem kontrolnym i operując zwinnie palcami po holograficznych klawiszach, podczas gdy X2, nawet nie musząc słyszeć komendy, załadował się na miejsce drugiego pilota i zarazem strzelca wewnątrz myśliwca. Wreszcie wszystko było gotowe do odlotu. Sith uśmiechnął się i poderwał znad komputera. Do jego uszu dotarł odgłos kroków. Nim ktokolwiek, kto tutaj zmierzał, zdołał go dostrzec, Khonsu zniknął w kokpicie Pike'a, za zacienioną szybą. Z zewnątrz widać było jedynie niewyraźny kontur pilota. Kiedy Sith, obserwując Mocą nieznajomego, dostrzegł, jak ten odchodzi przepełniony frustracją, skorzystał z okazji i uruchomił silnik. Do jego uszu dotarł głośny szum trzech silników myśliwca. Wnet wzbił się w powietrze i uciekł znad miasta. Kierując się na południe, podnosił pułap wyżej i wyżej, aż wreszcie wleciał w przestrzeń kosmiczną nad drugą półkulą, z daleka od floty Republiki. Zapoznając się z elektroniką pokładową, Khonsu odnalazł panel hipernapędu. – X2 – zwrócił się do droida poniżej – skieruj nas do Przestrzeni Huttów. Sith chwycił pewnie stery myśliwca. Nakierował go zwinnie i utrzymywał kurs. Dostrzegł, jak w ich stronę nadlatuje niewielka eskadra myśliwców, ciekawa istoty tego nieautoryzowanego startu. Nim jednak zdołali go dosięgnąć, Khonsu wystrzelił w nadprzestrzeń, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie trwającą sekundę smugę. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania